Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Bianca - S.S. Vienna (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Princess Ami of the Fairies - Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Agent 9 - Top Hat (TUGSf) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Sebastian the Seal - Yankie Doodle Pigeon (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *The Sorceress - Carla (Theodore Tugboat) *Shelia - Pearl (TUGS) *Bentley - Big Mac (TUGS) *Sgt. Byrd - Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) *The Professer - OJ (TUGS) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Buzz - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Spike - Toon Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Scorch - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Dragons in Eggs - Various Pets *Billy, Pete, and Bobby - Jimmy, Kevin, and Rolf (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Councillor George - Vicar (Wallace and Gromit) *Citizen Paulus - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Citizen Horace - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Mayor Leo - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Marco - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Rapunzel - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Fluffy - Charmy (from Sonic) *Cumulus - Tails (from Sonic) *Stratus - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Nimbus - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Cirrus - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rocky - Frank (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Clay - Bean (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Stoney - Dictionary (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Shale - Thesaurus (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Five Other Tikis - Lucky, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) *Stanley - Toughy (Lady and the Tramp) *Sigmund - Bull (Lady and the Tramp) *Sal - Boris (Lady and the Tramp) *Stu - Dachsie (Lady and the Tramp) *Smelt - Scratchy (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Sandy - Sparky (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Snappy - Francois (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Slappy - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Bluto - Bluto (Popeye) *Nancy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Bob - Fred Weasley (Harry Potter) *Doug - George Weasley (Harry Potter) *Pablo - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Jasper - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Mowat and Farley the Wolf - Aladdin and Abu (Aladdin) *Homer the Firefly - Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Bubba the Firefly - Ratty (The Wind in the Willows) *Shiny the Firefly - Moley (The Wind in the Willows) *Buson the Firefly - Badger (The Wind in the Willows) *Basho the Firefly - Water Rat (The Wind in the Willows) *Sleepyhead - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Panda - Female Disney Princesses *Bartholomew - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Cpl. Gabrielle - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hummingbirds - More Disney Female Princesses *Gabrielle - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Alex - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Ernest - Dora's Dad (Dora the Explorer) *Eustace - Diego's Dad (Go, Diego, Go) *Eugene - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Errol - Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Crazy Ed - Otis (Lady and the Tramp) *Handel - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Greta - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Dragons - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Liz - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Eileen - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *Alicia - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Molly - Big Toot (Melody Time) *Isabelle - Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) *Jack - Little Toot (Melody Time) *Gus - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Tara - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dogs - Various Baboons *Sheriff Wyatt - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Deputy Holiday - Rollo (The Little Engine That Could) *Deputy Roy - Richard (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *King Crawdad - Scar (The Lion King) *Spider Queen - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Manta Ray - Marvin (Looney Tunes) *Robotic Centipede - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *and more Transcript *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Studios... Comes the next continuing Ten Cents the Dragon Saga. Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (Julian Bernardino's Style). Continuing story of our gang of heroes... Ten Cents the Tugboat, who is back as they leap into action, defeating enemies, collecting treasure, rescuing eggs, and saving the world... Introducing Shamus, Top Hat, Ten Cents' old friend, Sunshine, Big Mac, and Pearl. The new characters, who will join Ten Cents, as they set out to save the world and stop many enemies, meeting old friends, teaming up with others, using super powers, senational weapons, magical things, seeing imaginary romances, going to spectacular levels, landing in some incredible worlds, building contraptions, travelling around to every part, and being in a video game you will never forget. Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated E For Everyone. Coming Soon To A Gaming Platform Near You. Six Preview Clips Now Playing. Check Local Listings For Theaters In You Area. Category:Julian Bernardino